


Undercovers

by GG_1798



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake!Married, Slow-ish burn, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_1798/pseuds/GG_1798
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special Agent Clarke Griffin is paired up with one of the CIA's most deadly spies, Lexa Woods on her biggest undercover missions yet. The only issue? They're posing as a married couple on their honeymoon. And their hotel room is completely wired by the enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone feeling the nod to NCIS here? ;)
> 
> Here I am...once again...starting a Clexa fic before my others are finished...

That morning Clarke walked into work with two (yes, two) cups of coffee for herself and sat down at her desk. She had been up the night before practically committing to memory the logistics of the mission she was being sent on before the file self destructed and found herself in need of the extra caffeine boost. Clarke had downed her first venti cappuccino before her computer had even turned on and her friend and partner Octavia Blake raised an eyebrow. 

"You get put on the Viper Mission, Griffin?" The younger girl asked, leaning back in her chair a she absentmindedly studied her badge. 

Clarke yawned in response, and Octavia chuckled from the desk across from her. An email from an unknown address and no subject sat at the top of her inbox. 

 **To: Special Agent C. Griffin**  
**Unknown Sender**  
(No Subject)

_[Classified Information]  
Meet at 09:00 at the coffee shop on 3rd and Albany. No weapons. Civilian attire. Do not reply. _

Clarke rolled her eyes and checked her phone. It was 8:45 and Vincent's coffee shop was about a ten minute walk. "Spies are so fucking dramatic, Blake. How do you date one?" She asked as she stood up and removed her gun from it's holster. Clarke unbraided her french braid and tousled her hair before swapping her blazer our for a light jacket and putting on sunglasses. "Civilian enough?"

Octavia cocked her head to the side and nodded, "Yeah, I'm getting the single mother business woman vibe, though. I think its the dress pants."

"Shut up, O." Clarke shook her head and placed her second cup of coffee on Octavia's desk. It was a mocha, her partner's favorite. "See ya in a few." 

* * *

Clarke didn't know who she was looking for when she entered Vincent's, so she went straight up to the counter and ordered, yet another cup of coffee. She paid with cash and moved towards the end of the counter to pick it up. A brunette woman was waiting there as well, on her phone. She was dressed casually, in a short sleeved navy button down shirt and skinny jeans, her hair pulled up into a messy bun. Her RayBan glasses and the book tucked under her arm made Clarke wonder if she was a grad student from the university down the street. A cup of coffee was sitting on the counter, untouched and Clarke wondered if it was the young woman's. 

"Large nonfat cappuccino?" The barista called out as she put Clarke's drink on the counter. 

Before the blonde could reach out and take it, the possible English major next to her had grabbed it. 

"Sorry, I think that's mine." Clarke interjected and the woman looked at her like she was speaking a different language. 

"No, I think that one's yours." She nodded towards the drink that had been set out previously. She spoke with such confidence that Clarke nodded as well and took the one on the counter, following the girl to the back of the coffee shop discreetly. 

There was a table pushed into a corner near a bookshelf and the brunette sat there, setting the coffee down but not drinking it. Clarke sat down across from the woman, who was checking her phone once more and switched their drinks. 

"Well you catch on quickly, that's good." She spoke without even looking at Clarke. 

"I thought you were a college student." Clarke commented dryly, sipping her coffee. 

"I'm flattered." The woman's response was just as dry, but now her green eyes were bearing into Clarke's. "I'm Lexa, nice to meet you." 

"Clarke." She offered, now beginning to see the subtle age in Lexa's features. She was in her early thirties, at most. "So, you're here to give me information on my partner for Viper?"

"Yep." Lexa popped the "p" in the word, finally drinking her latte. "I'm your partner."

"Wait, aren't we supposed to be married or something?" Clarke asked, motioning between the two of them. She had been given the bare minimum of information, in the case file sent to her, apparently.

Lexa put her cup down, leaning forward, her forearms on the table. "It's 2016, Clarke." There was a hint of a smirk tugging at her lips. 

"Right," Clarke shook her head, a blush creeping up into her neck. "That was dumb." She was used to keeping her bisexuality to herself during work related activities, and now she sounded homophobic. 

"This," Lexa slid the book she had across the table, "Has all the information you will need on it about the case. Much more than that case file Kane sent us has. I'm trusting you not to lose that between now and tomorrow morning." 

Clarke picked up the weathered copy of  _To Kill A Mockingbird_ and nodded, "See you bright an early for the flight." The blonde stood up and Lexa did too. 

"Until tomorrow, Clarke." Lexa gave her a little half smile and the both walked out of Vincent's, heading in opposite directions. 

* * *

Later that night, with her undercover suitcase all packed, Clarke opened the book Lexa had given her. The inside was filled with notes, no trace of the original novel to be found. 

_Allison and Samantha Chase are currently being held in FBI headquarters. Their new supplier has bugged the entire hotel room, according to a source. He has been tipped off that Sam and Allison may have been taken into custody, however he has never seen them in person before. He only knows general descriptions. His network spans transcontinentally. His codename is Viper. Phase One of the Viper Case is to facilitate a smooth exchange of money and drugs, and then to convince him to let us into the network. After trust has been gained, we will destroy it from the inside._

**Allison Chase**  
  
Age: 29  
Height: 5'7''  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Green  
Birthday: Jan 19th 1987

_Allison is a former Yale student and ice hockey player. Her B.A. is in Philosophy. It is likely she was introduced to the drug world as a teenager, having attended a high profile college preparatory school and is known acquaintances with numerous mob children. Her family owns Franklin Enterprises, and it is likely she took Samantha's last name to distance herself from the familial reputation._

**Samantha (Sam) Chase**

Age: 27  
Height: 5'5''  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Blue   
Birthday: August 29th 1989

_Samantha attended UC Berkley and has very little traceable family history. Her B.A. is in English Literature, however she never received her diploma and it is unknown if she finished college. She moved to New York soon after college and met Allison at an underground party in 2012._

_The two were married in April and conveniently scheduled their honeymoon to an island off the Caribbean to match up with the Viper's 'vacation'._

Curious, Clarke opened her laptop, and Googled "Lexa Woods" the name of her new partner. Nothing came up, as she expected, and opened a government database. The information she found was minimal, as Clarke knew hers was but she still read through it with curiosity. She needed to know who she was working with. 

 **Alexandria Woods**  
September 12th 1988  
Official Cases: 70  
Unofficial Government Cases: 30  
Training: 6 styles of martial arts (Kung Fu, Jeet Kune Do, American Karate, Tien Shan Pai, Hong Cha, Jing Quan Dao)  
Strengths: Hand to hand combat, Knife skills, Languages (Fluency in 13, Proficiency in 10)

So, Clarke would be sleeping next to someone who could probably kill her and make it look like an accident. She was pretty badass herself, if she was being honest, but Lexa's experience intimidated Clarke slightly and turned her on a little. Though she wouldn't admit that second part. 


	2. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa Woods is an incredible spy but an even more incredible kisser. Just ask Clarke ;)

It was four in the morning and Clarke left her apartment to find a car outside. She opened the back door when she saw Lexa to put her luggage in the trunk and then slid in the passenger seat.

"Morning," Lexa nodded, "Got you coffee."

"Thanks." Clarke smile widened when she noticed it was her regular nonfat cappuccino and not just black coffee. She drank it, but her legs were already bouncing the whole car ride to Dulles International Airport. She tended to get the jitters right before an undercover case, and while she hated it in the moment, it was pretty addicting. 

"If you open the glove compartment all of our mission related legal forms and passports are in there. Obviously we won't be going through security." Lexa ran a hand through her hair at a stoplight. 

"So, you've met Sam and Allison in person, what are they like?" Clarke asked.

"Allison is a bit of an arrogant bitch. Major ladykiller, which is of course why they chose me to go undercover as her." Lexa's lips quirked up at the edges as she hit the gas and Clarke rolled her eyes. 

"So you're not all fake books and secret emails, huh?" The blonde was actually a bit surprised Lexa had a sense of humor.

"It's true, I'm actually quite multifaceted." The dryness in her voice and left over smile made Clarke's cheeks feel hot. "Sam is... difficult to read. Less uptight than Allison, she tried to seduce two agents into letting her out. I think she might be playing dumb, but I could be wrong." 

"Have you seen them interact with each other?" Clarke asked, noticing the signs brining them closer to the airport. 

"No, but they're definitely in love. Or just blindly loyal to each other. Both tried to get the other out of persecution, which was interesting. I thought they might turn on each other." 

"Interesting," She nodded, "Well they have a lot of history, so their relationship is probably pretty deeply rooted."

"Yeah, that'll be fun to emulate after knowing each other for less than twenty-four hours." Lexa commented, "But I've always loved a good challenge." 

"When do we start?" 

Lexa pulled into a private government lot after showing a guard her badge and parked. 

"As soon as we get on the plane." She turned the car off, and other agents waiting for them brought their luggage to the cargo area of the small jet. 

They didn't wire Lexa or Clarke, but instead gave them phones, both of which had the option to keep the microphone on even when not in use. Clarke pulled out an empty wallet and filled it with the license, money and credit cards the government set aside for them. Lexa did the same and hooked her sunglasses on the collar of her t-shirt. They walked over to the steps leading up to the plane, the sun barely starting to rise.

"Ready to go?" Lexa turned back at the entryway into the plane. 

"Hell yeah." Clarke nodded, secretly pleased at Lexa's grin in response.

* * *

The easy part of their day was over. They had arrived in St. Kitts around five in the evening after a delay and then a messed up tire at their layover and finally got to the Four Seasons Resort by water taxi around six. When they entered the lobby, Clarke was surprised to feel Lexa's hand on the small of her back as they walked towards the main desk to check in. 

"Allison Chase." Lexa smiled and handed the manager her credit card to pay for their reservation. 

Clarke had taken to holding the other woman's free hand idly, silent in her initial discomfort at the intimacy. Their bags were brought up to their room and the two were invited to eat in the dining room. Clarke looked to Lexa who shrugged, and leaned in as though she was kissing her temple. 

"We need to scope the current guests." Her breath was hot against Clarke's skin and she nodded, letting Lexa lead her into the dining room. 

They were seated quickly and Clarke tried not to notice how the light from the sunset made Lexa's eyes look stunning. 

"May I take your order, ladies?" The waiter asked, his pressed suit making Clarke feel slightly underdressed. However, Lexa didn't seem concerned with that. 

"Yes, Sam go ahead." Lexa nodded towards Clarke. 

"I'll have the filet and a glass of red wine, please." Clarke smiled and Lexa laughed slightly. 

"Honey, I don't think they have tofu filets here." She looked towards the waiter, expression calm despite Clarke's mix up. "Jet lag must already be hitting her. I'll have the filet and red wine, though, thank you. Darling?"

"Ah, I'll have the mushroom risotto please, thank you." Clarke hoped the dim lighting didn't make her blush too noticeable. 

Once the waiter left Lexa turned to her, with a pointed look. "You're supposed to be a vegetarian, remember?" 

"I thought you were the vegetarian!" Clarke whispered tersely. 

"No, you are." Lexa grit out, and then winced slightly. "Kicking me in the shin, huh? Mature, really mature Cl-"

"Allison, did you know that in the  _west_ some people eat  _snake_ head?" Clarke's tone was low, "But it's rude to look at them, so don't."

"Why not, Sam?" The light of recognition hit Lexa's face and she reached across to take Clarke's hand. 

"Well, darling. He's been staring at us. Which is what tipped me off to begin with." Clarke rubbed her thumb over the back of Lexa's hand, smiling. "Either he's Viper or an old man with a fetish."

"We can't know for sure," Lexa shrugged, "But we'll keep an eye out."

Their food arrived and Clarke looked up at her partner. "Let's eat fast, I'm exhausted."

"Oh we're not just going to bed when we get to our room, Sam." Lexa grinned, and then lowered her voice. "They have it bugged. And it's our honeymoon." She raised her eyebrows for emphasis.

"Fuck, right." Her words were barely audible and this time Clarke realized she wasn't the only one blushing. 

* * *

"Get on the bed." 

The door had barely shut behind them and Lexa was taking her shirt off. Clarke didn't have time to take in the room, let alone the woman in front of her. 

"Bed, Sam." Lexa closed the gap between them easily, sliding her hands down Clarke's now bare back. She kissed her, a bit harder than necessary, but Lexa had always been a great actor. "Now." Her word was punctuated with a small slap on Clarke's ass. 

Clarke's mind was reeling. She usually prided herself in being levelheaded in the face of conflict, but here she was, completely overwhelmed by the act they were putting on. Maybe it was just the fast pace that sent her head spinning, or maybe it was that Lexa was an amazing kisser and it caught her off guard. Lexa had to be at least a little gay, Clarke reasoned as she unzipped her shorts and sat back on the bed in just her underwear and bra. There was no way Lexa would be that comfortable kissing her like that if she wasn't. 

She was back between Clarke's legs, kissing her more slowly now, and Clarke's hands had settled on Lexa's waist. "Can I lean you back?" Lexa murmured against Clarke's lips, reminding Clarke that her actions were measured. "The camera doesn't have a good angle of our lips from here, and if we speak like this," Her lips were on Clarke's neck now, "It should be okay."

"Yes, you can." Clarke nodded, trying to separate Sam and Allison from her and Lexa but the lines kept blurring and her heart was racing. 

Clarke moved back and slid under the fluffy comforter on their bed, tossing her bra to the side. She could have sworn she saw Lexa gulp as she climbed on top of her, her own bra still on, but Clarke wasn't sure. 

"We're not even,  _honey_." She raised an eyebrow and looked up expectantly at Lexa. 

The brunette sighed and took her bra off easily, letting it fall to the floor and then leaned forward to kiss Clarke again. Clarke's lips opened to Lexa's and she started to ease into the rhythm Lexa had set. But then the she was pulling away and sliding down Clarke's torso, her lips millimeters above Clarke's skin. Lexa settled herself between Clarke's legs, hooking her legs over her shoulders. She secured her hands on Clarke's hips and looked up at her. 

"Well at least pretend you're enjoying it." Lexa whispered, and rolled her eyes when Clarke's let out a half-assed moan, her body rigid. "Okay you've gotta try harder than that." Her mouth was near Clarke's hip bone and when her lips brushed against the skin, Clarke's hips rocked upward. Lexa couldn't tell if she had done it on purpose or not, but the blush spreading down Clarke's neck pushed her more towards one line of thought.

Clarke was mortified. She wanted this to be over, and she realized the only way that could happen was if she steeled her resolve and faked an orgasm. So, she leaned her head back and arched her back, hips pressing into Lexa's hold a bit more. Of course her mind strayed towards the idea of Lexa actually eating her out, and the thought sent a very real shiver down her spine. Letting the idea overtake her for the moment caused whimpers to escape her lips along with soft 'oh God's and Clarke just prayed Lexa couldn't tell she was actually wet. 

Lexa couldn't. That was, until Clarke "finished" and while pulling away she saw the darkened spot on the blonde's underwear. Lexa bit her lip to calm the ache she felt in response to it and reminded herself that this was work. 

Their positions switched and Lexa decided to get hers over with quickly. She had a hand in Clarke's hair and Clarke had to admit her partner was putting on a pretty good show. Clarke froze at one point. She had to sneeze. And she had tried her hardest to hold it but she knew she couldn't, so in a haste she ducked her head down and sneezed somewhere under Lexa's right thigh. Realizing the new and frankly uncomfortable position, Clarke dragged her head up. On her way up, she realized she was too close to Lexa, but she couldn't pull away due to the position and Lexa's hand keeping where she was. So, she grit her teeth and tried not to think about it when her lips brushed over Lexa's clit. Clarke had hoped Lexa's underwear, which was thicker than her own, would provide enough of a barrier but, of course, it didn't.

"Fuck." 

"Sorry." Clarke's mouth went dry. Maybe she wasn't as great of an actress as Clarke originally thought. The difference between the small noises from before and the desperate moan Lexa had just let out was startling. 

"Okay, that's enough." Lexa's voice was strained, but Clarke didn't move. 

"It's only been two minutes." She whispered back.

"I..." She paused for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "I'm tired. Let's just sleep." 

"Okay." Clarke tried to will the smirk off her lips. "Can you let go of my hair?"

"Oh...right." Lexa retracted her hand and turned on her side. "Goodnight."

"Night." Clarke whispered and hit the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how the tables have turned ;)


	3. Logistics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Details are hashed out and our girl's get a special visit from Raven Reyes (tech genius).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter before a massive one, get excited

Clarke woke up early, the nagging feeling of a camera on them causing her to be restless the whole night. Lexa was asleep next to her, and while Clarke could let her sleep, she needed her partner to fill her in on certain details. 

"Allison," Clarke murmured, snuggling into Lexa's side. "Are you up?"

"Yeah." Lexa's voice was thick with sleep and she cleared her throat before pulling Clarke in a bit more. If you asked her now, of course she would say it was to keep up the act, but in actuality she found a bit of comfort in the contact. 

"Hey, so where's the camera? I didn't see it last night." Clarke whispered, her lips under Lexa's earlobe. 

"Of course you didn't, you were too busy gawking at me." Lexa teased, voice soft against Clarke's collarbone. She would have laughed too, but before she could, ice cold toes were pressed against her abdomen. "Jesus your feet are freezing!" Her exclamation was accompanied by a little jump and Clarke giggled.

"That's what you get." Clarke responded, and pulled her feet away. 

"The camera," Lexa paused for a second and rolled on top of Clarke, conscious of the fact that her thigh was in between Clarke's legs. "Is in the television monitor. In the "I" of the logo." She said this into the heat of Clarke's neck, the blonde's hair tickling her nose slightly.

"Right," Clarke nodded. "Mics?"

"Not sure, so be quiet." Lexa tried to press herself up carefully, but despite being cautious, her thigh pressed against Clarke and the blonde's hips seemed to jerk up in response. "Fuck my bad." Lexa moved to get off of Clarke completely but the blonde held her in place. 

"We're married, remember." She whispered, a hint of a rasp in her voice that Lexa hadn't noticed before. 

A knock on the door saved both of them from another potentially embarrassing moment and Lexa grabbed a towel from the bathroom, wrapping it around her as she went to the door. 

"Room service!" They knew that voice anywhere. Lexa opened the door and one of DC's finest government hackers and technological engineers, Raven Reyes, was standing outside with a cart and in a hotel uniform. "Here we have some complimentary breakfast for the newly weds." She rolled the cart through the room and stopped it in front of the television. 

Raven looked at Clarke and then Lexa, an eyebrow raised and a smirk tugging at her lips. "We also have some fresh picked flowers for the room." She started unloading small vases of flowers and placing them around the room. 

"Thanks so much." Clarke smiled and then reached out for Lexa. She pulled her in for a kiss and then whispered, "Now we won't have to worry about the mics, huh?"

Everywhere Raven left flowers marked a mic and thankfully, none were directly around the bed. She bid them goodbye, and told them to call down at the front desk and ask for Sara if they needed anything else. 

"Well she was sweet," Clarke commented, getting out of bed. "I love how the hotel staff really seems to be looking out for their clients." She pulled on a robe and sat down in one of the chairs by the food. 

"Yeah it's certainly a perk." Lexa nodded and joined her, dropping her towel to the floor. She was trying to get across the idea that Allison viewed this as a private space, though Clarke suspected part of it might just be Lexa showing off. And she wasn't necessarily wrong. 

"Mm, babe come try the papaya." Clarke held some out for Lexa, who wrinkled her nose in response. 

"I bet it's great, but I'm allergic remember?" Lexa smiled, reaching for some toast instead. 

Clarke didn't remember ever being told that, and she figured it must be an actual allergy. So she offered out a piece of kiwi on her fork instead, "Kiwi?"

"Thanks love." Lexa leaned in and ate it, tossing a pointed glance at Clarke. She wasn't one for being fed. "You wanna shower first?"

"I could." Clarke drank some orange juice, "Or you could join me."

"No actual showering would happen that way baby, and you know it." Lexa forced out a small laugh to hide her initial shock at the invitation. 

"Very true." 

"I'll be quick." Lexa stood up, picking her towel off the floor. 

"You always are." Clarke commented as Lexa entered the bathroom and the brunette couldn't hold back a smile.

* * *

 

It felt amazing to be out of the room. Once their showers had been taken and clothing was put on, they set out for the information desk in the lobby to figure out what to do. They waited next to a young man for the concierge to come and after a few minutes he turned towards them. 

"Bit too early to ask about the best bars, isn't it?" His voice was smooth and the smirk on his face was charming. Clarke found herself gravitating closer to Lexa though, looping an arm around her waist. 

"Well, island time, right?" Lexa let out a polite laugh. 

"So, are you two cousins? Because if so good genes definitely run in the family." He was leaning against the counter now, looking them up and down. 

"Married, actually." Clarke smiled and reached up to kiss Lexa on the cheek. "We're on our honeymoon."

"No rings?" He asked and Lexa felt a prickle of sweat break out on the back of her neck. She knew she had forgotten something. Their cover was going to be blown, she was sure of it and then Clarke stepped in.

"Well, between you and me," She stepped closer to the man, "Allison, my wife," She motioned towards Lexa, "is a bit of a classist. Raised in old money on the East Coast, all that, and she was worried about the locals. You know how it is." 

"Of course, you can't trust anybody these days." He reassured her and patted Clarke's shoulder. He then reached out to shake Lexa's hand, and she felt a piece of paper against her palm. "Nice meeting you two."

He walked away and she flashed Clarke a view of the paper. 

"Messengers are always so sleazy." She rolled her eyes and Lexa shrugged, leaning in to kiss Clarke's temple. 

"Thanks for saving my ass back there." 

"That's my job." Clarke smiled and picked up a pamphlet for snorkeling. "Let's do this."

"Sam, I think we have some business to take care of first." Lexa unfolded the piece of paper, and read it, Clarke leaning over her shoulder.

_Vacation ends today, business starts at midnight, Cat Scratch Bar.  
Regards, V. _


	4. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens... Literally.

"So, no scuba diving?" Clarke asked, her fingers trailing down Lexa's arm, even though she already knew the answer. 

"We need to get ready for tonight," Lexa sighed, as they waited for the elevator doors to open. 

Lexa knew there was a camera in the elevator, and she had seen the microphone set up by the Viper's team wedged into the emergency keyhole. So, of course she had told Raven briefly as she let her out of their room that morning, and to her relief the mic was gone. 

"We can talk freely in here." Lexa leaned against the wall of the elevator, and hit the button to the top floor. Twelve floors past their own. 

"Yeah, did Raven take the mic out?" Clarke asked, exhaling slowly. 

Lexa nodded and cocked an eyebrow but kept back the surprised comment that Clarke had noticed. She was beginning to realize she might be underestimating special agent Griffin. 

"So where do we get the money?" Clarke spoke again, her voice soft from habit. 

"Don't know, I was gonna go up to the room and call Raven about a faulty shower head." Lexa swallowed, tapping her fingers against her thigh absentmindedly. 

"You nervous?" 

Before Lexa could respond they were on the top floor and two hotel staff were getting on. 

"Honey, I told you we weren't on this floor, the azalea plant was on the left of the elevators on our floor, not the right." Clarke slid closer to Lexa and pressed their floor number. 

"Relax, Griffin." Octavia's voice accompanied a wide grin. "We were just coming to see you two."

"I get that you're a maid, but what exactly is Lincoln supposed to be?" Lexa teased, looking her friend up and down. He was clearly in a woman's blouse and the black dress pants he had on were too tight.

"I'm a maid too. Don't be sexist." He cracked a smile and for a moment, Clarke felt at ease. 

They walked into the hallway when they got to their floor and Octavia stopped them before they got to the room. "This is a better place to give you this. No cameras." Her voice was hushed and she pulled a suitcase out of the maid's cart she had, handing it to Lexa. She gave Clarke a little smile, which the blonde returned. Before she could say goodbye, Lincoln and Octavia were getting back on the elevator. 

As Clarke entered their room she was hit with a mixture of dread and excitement. The latter emotion might have something to do with the closeness to Lexa that was bound to happen. They needed to talk about their game plan, and the only way they could do that here was by pretending to have sex again. 

Lexa popped the suitcase open just enough to see the cash and then closed it again, sliding the suitcase in between the bed side table and the bed frame. She ran a hand through her hair and looked up to find Clarke stripping, blue eyes locked on her. Taking a controlled breath, Lexa walked towards her, trying not to spend too much time staring at her. Thankfully she still had her jean shorts on. Lexa knew why Clarke was doing this. It was business. They needed to talk. Just business. She had just finished taking her own shirt off when Clarke kissed her, her hands sliding under the waistband of the Nike shorts Lexa had on. The brunette hissed at the contact, clearly not expecting it, but she easily adjusted, a hand on Clarke's neck and one firmly placed on her hip. She was about to push Clarke onto the bed, but the blonde stopped her. 

"I want you to finger me." Clarke was still looking into those green eyes she was growing to love and she smirked when Lexa's pupils visibly dilated. 

"What?" Lexa swallowed. Her neck felt hot and she was too close to Clarke to think.

"I want you inside me,  _Allison_." Clarke offered, taking pity on her partner, and Lexa's muscles visibly relaxed. 

Appeased by the reminder that this was an act, Lexa pushed Clarke back against the wall so the camera had a side view of their bodies. She brushed her lips against Clarke's ear, "You know, you're not making this any easier."

"Real people don't only have one type of sex, that's boring." Clarke breathed, her arms curling around Lexa and pulling her closer. "Think we can bring weapons tonight?"

"Definitely." Lexa nodded and kissed Clarke again, a hand moving to unbutton her shorts. "Okay sex genius, how do you want to do this?"

Her hand was resting against the bare skin of Clarke's lower abdomen the blonde was starting to regret her suggestion. "Just like, slide your fingers in." She whispered, exposing her neck. 

" _In_?" Lexa asked, her lips on Clarke's collarbone. "In  _where_?" The frustration was clear in her voice, but whether it was sexual or just annoyance, Clarke couldn't tell. 

"In the front of my shorts." Clarke muttered, her cheeks heating up. "Above the underwear."

Lexa pulled away so Clarke could see her roll her eyes and she slid her hand just low enough to dip under the fabric, the zipper of her shorts grating against her knuckles. "Put your leg up around me." Lexa said, and was slightly relieved when Clarke's leg hitched up around her hip. At least the cameras didn't have a clear view anymore. 

"So, we're gonna go in, make the deal," Clarke paused, moaning softly and arching her back into Lexa, "and then just ask to join?"

Lexa nodded in response, kissing Clarke again, letting her mouth open and running her tongue over Clarke's lower lip. Clarke's fingernails dug into Lexa's shoulders slightly. Clarke's leg kept her pressed close but Lexa kept herself far enough away so she wouldn't press against Clarke and have a repeat of that morning.

"What do we have to offer, though?" Clarke asked against Lexa's jaw before turning her head away so her partner didn't go deaf from the fake moan she let out. "Fuck baby....oh my God, Allison..." 

"Don't call me baby." Lexa bit out. Her wrist was cramping and that was the last thing she needed. "We have information from the Arc." 

"Why can't I call you baby?" Clarke raised an eyebrow slightly, a smirk tugging at her lips.

In response, Lexa leaned into Clarke a bit more, pressing her hand down a bit lower. Clarke's hips rolled into the contact and she clutched Lexa closer involuntarily. The ache in between her legs was getting worse and if Clarke was being honest, she didn't really care if Lexa fingered her while a major drug king pin/international killer watched. 

"Baby..." This time the whimper Clarke let out wasn't fake.

"That's why." Lexa grinned and grazed her teeth over Clarke's pulse point. "Now be a good girl and cum for me." Lexa's words would have sent a fresh wave of desire crashing down over Clarke if they hadn't been followed by a soft, "I'm gonna get fucking carpal tunnel." 

When Clarke's moans turned into whimpers, and those whimpers turned into shaky breaths (which in Lexa's opinion took way too long), Lexa pulled her hand out and made a show of wiping it off on Clarke's shorts. 

"Okay, you were right. That was a bad idea. No spicy sex life." Clarke whispered, her cheeks still flushed as she pressed a kiss to Lexa's cheek. 

"I always am."

* * *

 

They walked into the Cat Scratch bar, wrapped in a humid blanket of tropical nighttime air. However, the air conditioning was blasting inside the club. Clarke was starting to regret wearing such a short dress, not only because of the chill, but because she was concerned about her thigh holster showing. Lexa had opted for sleek black pants and a white button down shirt, sleeves rolled up and unbuttoned enough to tell she wasn't wearing a bra. Clarke would have felt bad for looking, but Lexa had certainly paid attention to the tight white dress Clarke had on, so she figured it was fair game. Lexa had the suitcase in one hand and was holding Clarke's hand in the other as a waitress led them to the VIP room in the back. 

Inside there was a small stage, equipped with stripper poles. A man was lounging back on a sleek leather couch, two girls next to him. When they got closer, Clarke realized it was the guy who they had met earlier. Drink in hand, he waved them over. 

"Nice to see you two again." He nodded. 

"Don't tell me you're the Viper," Lexa raised an eyebrow as she sat down. 

"Of course not, just a middle man." He laughed, "They call me Murphy."

"Nice to officially meet you." Clarke chimed in, leaning forward a bit. She noticed that Lexa had adopted an almost similar stance to his, her legs open. Except Murphy was leaning back on the couch, while Lexa leaned forward, her forearms on her knees. 

"Now, I'd like to talk business, if that's okay." She looked pointedly to the two scantily clad women next to him and he nodded, dismissing them. Lexa turned towards him completely. "Before we give you the cash, Sam and I stumbled across something that might be of interest to the Viper."

"Really, now?" 

"We need to see the Viper, do the exchange in person." Clarke nodded, "Wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands."

"Not happening." Murphy laughed, "Just hand me the money, sweet cheeks, and I'll get you the powder." 

"Come on," Lexa pressed, "We're talking government documents. Top secret, highest level clearance. You're telling me your boss wouldn't be interested in info from Arc HQ?"

Clarke was starting to notice how many people were actually in the room. Men who stood in the corners, guns on display, watching them. 

"What do you want in return?" He asked, leaning forward now.

"An alliance." Lexa replied and then looked to Clarke, who took a small computer chip out of her bra. "Money for drugs. Information for the promise of a safety network."

"Whoa, whoa stop right there." Murphy's hand moved to the gun on his hip, "Safety from who? Feds?"

Lexa looked ready to jump too and Clarke put a hand on her knee. "Relax, Murphy. We know we're new to the Viper's business," Clarke started, pleased when his shoulders relaxed. 

"Not helping yourself here, sweetheart." His eyes were still dark, gaze threatening. 

"We're new," The blonde continued, "Because our alliance with Azgeda has ended." Azgeda was the Viper's main rival. A mob that controlled everything the Viper didn't. They had been at each other's throats for years, and who was currently in custody in DC? The Azgeda's leader, Nia.

"The feds took out Azgeda." Murphy shrugged, "They aren't a threat anymore."

"No, they took out Nia." Lexa replied, "According to this little chip right here, Azgeda is far from being wiped out. They got the face, they got Nia, but they didn't get anyone else. But, you're right, the Viper probably isn't concerned about Roan and the rest of Azgeda. Let's just do what we originally came here for." She was standing up and reaching for the suitcase when Murphy stopped her.

"Wait. If this is a fake and I get the Viper into something bad, rest assured I'm getting the hell out, and you'll have to deal with the after affects."

"It's not." Lexa shook her head, "Why don't we make the original exchange, you contact your boss, and get back to us. We'll be here for three more days."

"No, no, give me the chip now. No game playing." Murphy shook his head.

"Not until you promise us protection." Clarke interjected.

The trill of a phone broke the tension and Murphy answered his phone. He nodded a few times and then motioned for one of the men in black to come over. Clarke felt her heartbeat quicken, and she could see the rigidness of Lexa's jaw out of the corner of her eye. 

"It's a deal." Murphy nodded, as he hung up. The man brought over a suitcase and both he and Lexa checked to see what they were getting before officially exchanging. He reached out to shake Clarke's hand, and she pressed the chip into his palm. "The Viper will be in touch." 

* * *

 

"Fuck," Clarke exhaled once they were back in the hotel and on the elevator. "I thought..."

"I know." Lexa nodded, cutting her off. "Me too."  

"Did we actually give them information?" 

Lexa nodded. However, her indifferent expression told Clarke that the information given wasn't anything considered top secret. When they reached their room, Lexa stopped outside the door. There was a room service tray left outside. Clarke crouched down, which was pretty impressive in her dress and heels, if she did say so herself, and lifted the top off. 

"I guess it is a deal." She muttered and Lexa bent down to look as well. 

On the tray were all of the microphones and the camera from their room, with a note left on hotel paper. 

_The TV is a little roughed up, excuse the damage. Happy Honeymoon. -V_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter was gonna be apart of this chapter but like...it needs its own. You'll see.
> 
> Also feel free to say hi on tumblr @jigar-tala


	5. Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa Woods is a "bad" kisser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have sinned.

"Do you drink? I think there's time for a little celebration." Lexa asked from the mini bar, as Clarke kicked her heels off. 

"God, yes." Clarke replied while peeling off her dress and pulling on a big t-shirt.

"Whiskey?" Lexa had taken her pants off and turned towards Clarke in her white Oxford shirt and a pair of black boy shorts. 

"Yeah." Clarke nodded, sitting up against the headboard of their bed, before adding, "Neat, please."

"Good taste, Griffin." Lexa shot Clarke a small smile and walked over to the bed with two glasses and the bottle. She handed Clarke a glass and poured their drinks, joining Clarke up against the headboard and placing the bottle on the floor next to the bed. They were silent for a while, just drinking and breathing, reveling in the privacy they now had. 

"Hey, I'm sorry I underestimated you." Lexa spoke, breaking the silence. Her sentence was followed by a sip of whiskey, and she swallowed slowly, letting the alcohol burn down her throat. "You're a talented agent." 

"You underestimated me?" Clarke asked, raising an eyebrow. Lexa thought she would be upset, but a smile was tugging at her lips. "I'm sorry I overestimated your kissing ability." 

An animated gasp left Lexa and she pressed her hand to her chest. "I'm hurt, Clarke." 

"It's not that you're bad." Clarke continued, downing the rest of her glass. "I've just had better." 

"Bullshit." Lexa fake coughed and poured Clarke another glass. 

"Well if you're so eager to prove me wrong, step up your game." Clarke challenged, suddenly realizing how close she was to Lexa. 

The brunette shrugged in response, "I don't need your validation," She paused to take a drink. "Got plenty of girls who think I'm an amazing kisser." 

"Well you better get rid of them, because you're married now." Clarke had her hip pressed up against Lexa's now, and she could easily close the space between their lips. For a second she thought she would, but Lexa pulled away just enough to make it too far of a reach.

"Yeah, but my wife thinks I'm a bad kisser so..." Lexa countered, a smug look on her face. 

"I didn't say you were a bad kisser." Clarke sighed, a little frustrated. "You just lack passion."

"Do you passionately kiss your business partners often?" She teased, her fingers brushing against Clarke's outer thigh just lightly enough to be an accident.

"No I guess I don't."  

"Give me your drink, Clarke." Lexa whispered, and Clarke could feel her breath on her neck. 

She handed Lexa her drink, as instructed, and held her breath. The air felt thick and she watched as Lexa got up and put the bottle and glasses back on the bar. She paused on the way back to tie her hair up in a bun, and Clarke couldn't help but feel her cheeks flush when Lexa's shirt rode up and she got a view of her hip and the taut muscles that stretched over her torso. Lexa's gaze flicked over to Clarke, laying back against the pillows now and she bit her lip. She didn't bother to hide that her eyes were raking down Clarke's body. Clarke's eyes widened at the action, a prickle of heat running down her spine. 

"You sure you don't wanna prove me wrong?" Clarke said it before she could stop herself, and even though she expected Lexa to laugh at her, her partner's reaction was quite different. 

"No." Lexa's voice was a mixture of a groan and a sigh and she stood at the foot of the bed, unsure of what to do. 

"Come on," Clarke pressed, her eyes never leaving Lexa's. "Might as well get used to kissing me."

And that was enough permission for Lexa. She got on the bed, lowering herself over Clarke and nudging the blonde's legs apart so she could lay in between them. Her lips brushed teasingly against Clarke's and she smiled when Clarke tried to arch into the kiss more. 

"Not making a good case for yourself, Woods." Her voice was breathy and once again, Lexa's lips were just out of reach. 

Lexa rolled her eyes at that and leaned down, kissing Clarke fully this time. She was more gentle than she had been before, her lips moving more slowly, dragging it out longer. She smiled a bit when Clarke eagerly opened her mouth to her, clearly growing frustrated with the pace, but Lexa didn't give in. Eventually, she caught Clarke's lower lip between her teeth and tugged at it. Her lips moved to Clarke's neck, and this time she was rougher than the last time. She sucked at the skin hungrily, addicted to the little noises that left Clarke's lips when she did. Her hand slid up under Clarke's shirt, and her thumb brushed over Clarke's nipple as she pressed her teeth against Clarke's neck, testing how she reacted. 

"Oh my god, Lexa..." Clarke's moan made Lexa shiver slightly, and she pulled away so Clarke could take her shirt off.

Her mouth made its way down Clarke's neck and chest, leaving a trail of small bruises and bite marks down pale skin. Before she could get to Clarke's hips, the blonde was pulling her back up. For a moment, Lexa was discouraged, but before she could apologize, Clarke was kissing her again. It was a bit sloppier than before, desire clouding their minds. 

"Take your shirt off." Clarke broke away just enough to say it, and Lexa nodded. 

Reluctantly she pulled away so she could unbutton her shirt and the second it was off, she was being pulled back down into a kiss. This time though, the skin of her thigh hit warmth and uncovered wetness and she realized Clarke was completely naked under her.

"Fuck, Clarke." The words were moaned into the kiss, and Lexa broke away from it. She sat up on her knees, and looked at Clarke. "Do you want me to?"

"Please, baby."

Clarke's legs were open, and Lexa took the opportunity to kiss and suck at the skin of Clarke's inner thighs. The blonde's back arched off of the bed at the feeling, tangling a hand in Lexa's hair, and tugging her towards where she wanted her lips most. Of course, Lexa let her attempt it, but easily resisted. She wanted to tease her a bit more, her mouth instead latching onto the spot just below Clarke's right hipbone.Hesitantly, Lexa bit down.

"Fuck." Clarke's whimper was accompanied by her hips bucking upward, and Lexa smirked against her skin. 

She soothed the bite with a flick of her tongue, and Clarke's nails dug into her scalp at the action. The pleasing pinch of pain had Lexa growling into Clarke's skin and she moved up to kiss the blonde hungrily. Clarke whined at the new position, and she could feel Lexa's chest shaking with a small laugh. 

"Calm down, Clarke." She muttered against the crook of Clarke's neck.

Clarke was about to tell Lexa that she wasn't about to calm down, but then Lexa's hand was in between her legs, fingers circling her clit gently. 

"Mmm, you're so wet." Lexa purred, "Do you always get this wet for bad kissers, Clarke?"

"Shut u-" Clarke couldn't finish the sentence though, because Lexa's fingers were inside of her and her head was spinning. 

It didn't take long for Clarke to cum, with Lexa's fingers curled inside her, her palm pressing against her clit and her lips on her neck. She felt like she was seeing stars, and the only thing she could say was  _Lexa, Lexa, Lexa..._  Clarke felt dizzy, her muscles shaking, but Lexa brought her down from her orgasm, kissing her softly as Clarke caught her breath. 

"Still think I'm a bad kisser?" Lexa teased, when Clarke had finally calmed down. 

The response she got was a sleepy smack to the cheek, Clarke's hand resting on Lexa's jaw as her eyes fluttered closed. "I'll get you back for that tomorrow." She mumbled, and Lexa smiled through a yawn. 

"Can't wait."


	6. The Memo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, sorry I've been gone for so long! Enjoy if you're still here/keeping up with this fic!

Lexa woke up while it was still dark, her eyes fuzzily making out the room, cloaked in various shades of gray. Clarke's back was pressed against Lexa's chest and she pulled her partner closer to her, an arm slipping around the blonde's waist. The warmth was soothing and even though Clarke's hair would occasionally tickle Lexa's nose, she was comfortable. After a while, she's not sure how long, Clarke turned in her arms, and Lexa was surprised to find her partner looking up at her. 

"Hi." Clarke said, her voice raspy.

The clock on their bed side table read 5:30 am. At least it was morning.

"You're up early." Lexa replied, pulling away a bit from Clarke, trying to be mindful of her space. However, Clarke had closed the gap in between them, curling into Lexa. 

"I have unfinished business with this secret agent." Clarke explained, her face burrowed in Lexa's neck, but the brunette was sure she was smirking.

"I think it can wait until the sun rises." Lexa had just started to relax again, and a few more hours of sleep didn't sound like a bad idea. 

"It can't." Clarke's muffled protest caused Lexa to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh it can't? Why's that?" 

Clarke pulled away from Lexa, biting her lip. If it wasn't so dark, Clarke was sure Lexa would have seen her blushing. Finally, she spoke. "I...it's not work appropriate." 

"Oh, I see." Lexa nodded, faux seriousness dripping off her words. "Tell you what, Griffin," She had been skimming her fingers up and down Clarke's outer thigh, but the space between them offered her the opportunity to trail them up Clarke's inner thigh. So, of course she did, not bothering to hold back a smirk when she felt how wet Clarke was. "You tell me what made you so wet and I won't file an inappropriate work conduct report." 

"You're such an asshole." Clarke swatted Lexa's shoulder. Their soft laughs echoed through the room, the sky starting to lighten up a bit outside. "Raise the stakes and I'll tell you." 

"Okay," Lexa paused for a moment, a smile left over on her lips as she thought. "Secret for a secret?"

"That's better, but you have to go first-" 

"Easy." Lexa shrugged, a smug grin tugging at her lips.

"I wasn't finished. You have to go first and it has to be something sexual." Clarke finished and she could feel Lexa's breath on her skin as the brunette sighed. 

"Fine. Sometimes I like being blindfolded. Your turn." Her voice was clear and emotionless. 

"Wait, that's kinda kinky Lexa. What else are you into?" Clarke asked, her smile growing bigger. 

"No, that wasn't the deal." She shook her head and pulled Clarke flush against her again. "Your turn."

"Fine." Clarke sighed, "I had a sex dream."

"About what?" Lexa's voice had dropped much lower, and with the slowly brightening sky, Clarke could see Lexa's gaze flick down to her lips. 

"Having sex with Allison, she sounds like a fine piece of ass." Clarke could barely say it without giggling and Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Now who's being an asshole?" She asked, closing her eyes.

"Still you." Clarke said, her voice filled with an almost childish sense of triumph.

Lexa turned her head to retort, but before she could, Clarke was kissing her.

She was caught off guard at the deepness of the kiss, and frankly the kiss in general, but it didn't take her long to kiss back. Her hand moved down Clarke's side, fingers dragging lightly over her bare skin before gripping tightly at her hip and pulling her closer. Clarke moaned softly in response, the sound muted against Lexa's lips, and pushed gently at Lexa's shoulder. The brunette got the hint and eased onto her back, biting back a groan when Clarke straddled her. Clarke's hips ground slowly against Lexa and she only broke away from the kiss to breathe. 

"Good morning love birds!"

That the only warning they got before the door to their room opened. 

Lexa pushed Clarke off her and yanked the covers over them just in time for the lights to come on. When their eyes adjusted, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln were in their room, in disguise, bearing coffee and settling themselves into the room.

Raven walked over to the windows and yanked the curtains open, letting the first rays of sun in through the sliding glass door. "Did you two not get the early meeting memo? Kane texted last night."

"No I guess we didn't." Lexa felt around the floor for her shirt and pulled on, doing the buttons up quickly as Octavia turned towards Clarke. 

"Why are you naked?" Octavia raised an eyebrow, "The bugs are gone."

Lexa had somehow pulled on enough clothing to get up and put more on and Clarke glared over at her partner for leaving her stranded, naked under the sheets. 

"Lexa's really intense. Really gets into character." Clarke replied, "Also super paranoid. Like 'they still have it bugged its a ruse, Clarke', paranoid." 

"Makes sense." Octavia shrugged.

"Nah, just wanted to see you naked again, most likely." Lincoln smirked and Lexa shot him an icy glare. 

"I mean I didn't want to bring that up, but I suspected it." Clarke agreed. 

"Will you two stop being childish?" Lexa snapped back, tossing a t-shirt and shorts at Clarke's head. She then sat down on the couch next to Lincoln and poured herself some coffee. "Anyways, what was the memo, we missed it." 

"Just updates. Arc wants to video chat with us, Raven set up a firewall, so we should be okay as long as we keep it quick." He responded and Clarke finally walked over to the small gathering.

She settled herself in between Octavia and Raven, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Clarke's heart was still beating fast from the room intrusion, and it only sped up when she noticed Raven was staring at her. The blonde raised an eyebrow, not wanting to ask what she was staring at as the video chat started. In response, Raven simply tapped her fingers to her neck, a telling smirk on her face. Clarke repositioned her hair so it covered the hickeys that she would have to kill Lexa for later, and turned towards the laptop at the sound of an incoming Skype call. 

They had barely finished filling Kane in when he gave them a new assignment that Lexa had already seemed to know about, and perhaps too quickly, Clarke found herself alone in the room again with Lexa, the mood very different from their earlier encounter. It was as though Kane's back to business tone had pulled them both out of the intimate moment and Clarke felt like a cold bucket of water had been poured over her. 

"We need to get packed if we're going to make the plane ride to Mallorca." Lexa exhaled. 

"What exactly is in Mallorca?" Clarke asked as she turned her back to Lexa and stripped, wrapping a towel around herself. 

Lexa's brow furrowed as she noticed Clarke turning away while changing. She knew what they had done was incredibly problematic, not to mention incredibly out of character, but she also wasn't sure she was quite comfortable with weird tension between them. "Indra." She answered, packing her clothing up that had been discarded from the night before. "Indra is in Mallorca."

"Why do you get to know more about this mission? Seems unfair." Clarke quipped, as she entered the bathroom and started the shower.

"Because I'm good at my job," Lexa shrugged, and poured herself a new cup of coffee. 

"Are you implying that I'm not?" Clarke called from the bathroom over the sound of running water. 

"I can't hear you when the shower's going." Lexa called back and walked towards the bathroom to stand in the open doorway, checking her phone while she did so _(ah, there was that memo...)_. "What did you say?" When the brunette looked up she was met with the sight of her partner completely naked, only this time they were sober and in the daylight. "Never mind, I'll uh, go uh reload the guns, or something." She rubbed at the back of her neck nervously and looked away.

Clarke smirked as Lexa looked away almost bashfully, "Yeah, you go do that, Woods."

"Right, so I'll...go then." Lexa motioned to leave, but despite her brain screaming at her to walk away, her body didn't move just yet. 

"Right." Clarke replied, now turning to face Lexa completely. "I won't take long in the shower, and then you can..." her voice trailed off and Lexa nodded slowly.

The two held each other's gaze for a moment, as though exchanging some silent apology that doubled as an acknowledgment for what might happen under different circumstances, and Lexa turned on her heel and busied herself setting out her outfit for the day. 


	7. Mallorca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is every damaged yet emotionally detached Fine Stud Lesbian you've ever met with a dark past (or is she?) and somehow, Clarke is even more attracted to this cliche than originally anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF? IN THIS FIC??? IN MY HOUSE??? WHAT?!/?!/

"Have you ever been to Spain?" Lexa leaned over Clarke a bit to look out the plane window, her hand brushing against Clarke's knee. She had never been more thankful for private jets. The hotel had felt particularly suffocating after this morning, it was nice to have some aspect of solitude and time to remember who she was as an agent, or more accurately, who she was supposed to be around Clarke. 

"No, I'm more of a home grown gal. Only ever went to Canada, at least before the last few years on missions." Clarke shrugged and looked out the window, too, finding comfort in the patterns of the clouds. 

"Ah, you would have liked Barcelona." Her partner sighed and resumed her previous position (where she wasn't encroaching on Clarke's personal space). 

"I take it you have been to Spain?" The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Miss Fluent-In-Thirteen-Languages." 

"I learned my Spanish in Colombia, actually." Lexa smirked, "If you had done a more thorough background check you would have known I spent a year abroad there in high school. My Catalan isn't horrible though." 

"Oh would I really have? You were harder to get facts on than some legit homeland security and CIA people." Clarke laughed.

"Who says I'm not?" Lexa shot the blonde a little grin and Clarke felt her cheeks get hot for a moment when she remembered where Lexa's mouth could have been and where she wanted it at that moment. 

"So, you're clearly a language genius, your knife skills are incredible, and your hand to hand combat is fucking deadly. Not to mention you're young for an international spy. What gives? How'd you get into potentially working for the CIA?" Clarke turned towards her partner, genuine curiosity shining in her eyes. 

"Well, you have an absolutely impeccable shot, strong leadership qualities, and one  _hell_ of an interrogation track record." Lexa replied, unaffected. When Clarke's gaze showed confusion, Lexa laughed softly. "What? I can't compliment my partner?" 

"I just didn't expect it. I appreciate it." Clarke cleared her throat, regaining a bit of her professional composure. 

There was a long silence between them, as they flew over the vast blue of the Atlantic. The plane ride from St. Kitt's to Mallorca was a bit over sixteen hours, and Lexa wondered if perhaps she should have taken a seat across from Clark instead. After being so close for the past day and a half, it was strange to suddenly have the ability to take physical space from her partner. But no matter how many times she told herself she should, Lexa remained in that damn aisle seat, pretending to sleep and occasionally sneaking sideways glances at the blonde to her right. 

After a few hours, Clarke decided to stop pretending to sleep, and she shifted in her seat so she could study Lexa for a moment. On the table in front of them there was a small notepad and pen, and Clarke couldn't help but start to sketch the profile of Agent Woods. She found herself paying close attention to Lexa's jawbone, the tendons of her neck and muscles of her shoulders. There was a scar on her shoulder that was slightly visible through the earthy green linen v-neck the brunette had on, and Clarke wished Lexa's eyes had been open for a moment so she could confirm her belief that they were the exact same color. 

"I was a Marine." Lexa whispered, feeling Clarke's eyes continuously on her. 

Clarke quickly shielded the notebook from Lexa's view and pretended to be looking past her partner's face and off into the distance.

 "I started right out of high school, didn't even finish my senior year, didn't need to. I was at the top of the recruits list anyways, I already spoke five languages then. They noticed my knife skills early on, my hand to hand combat as well, trained me under the best. I could have moved up all the ranks if I wanted to. I was about to be deployed when the Department of Defense called me in and told me I was needed elsewhere. So I had a very quick and honorable discharge, was put through more training, and here I am." Her voice had remained cool and her eyes stayed focused forward. After a moment, Lexa looked at Clarke for a response. 

"Oh thats really interesting." Clarke nodded, and Lexa cracked a small smile. 

"It was a lie."

"The left corner of your mouth twitches upward when you lie." Clarke countered, and she could have sworn she saw Lexa blush a little. 

"Watching my lips when I speak are we, Special Agent Griffin?" Lexa teased, while a strange sense of vulnerability at Clark's observation mixed with a slight feeling of pride at her partner's skill.

"Your point, Lexa?" 

"Oh nothing, it's just that one might presume you were distracted by them for some reason." Lexa pulled her book off the table in front of them and flipped it open to a seemingly random page. 

"Well, to be fair," Clarke paused to take a sip of water. "You're quite good with your mouth." 

Lexa swallowed back her initial desire at the thought of being able to taste Clarke, and managed a somewhat witty response (though they both knew it wasn't her best). "I'm not sure you have the credentials to decide that yet, Griffin." 

"Yet?" The blonde mocked, and Lexa's jaw clenched. 

"Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke." Lexa quipped, her expression darkening for a moment. "I was neither born nor trained in the United States and thats all you need to know in this moment." She added, almost offhandedly. 

"No mouth twitch," Clarke murmured almost to herself. 

"It's the truth." Lexa nodded, "You should sleep, Clarke. We have to be up all night for the next two days in a watch van when we arrive, after all we have to attempt to identify the Viper or at the very least, tail Indra." 

"Indra links the drug making operations to the Viper, correct?" Clarke asked for clarification of something she had only heard Lexa whisper to Kane on the phone. 

"Yes, and let us hope they do not enter at the same time." She whispered, absentmindedly taking a sip of water from Clarke's bottle. "Fuck sorry that's yours."

"We've already swapped enough spit to be over the germs thing, it's okay, Woods." Clarke shrugged. "Why can't we have them enter at the same time?" 

"Because we need to speak privately with Indra to let her know we are also government agents, and she has been undercover for about ten years now." Lexa paused, "The problem lies in the fact that she knows who I am, and I'm worried my presence might...cause some difficulties." 

"Well, she's a government agent, Lexa. Surely she can infer the situation and keep it together." 

"I have absolutely no doubt she can, I'm not worried about logistical difficulties. It's just, she raised me and it's been...a while since we last spoke." Lexa exhaled slowly. 

"Raised you or _trained_ you?" Clarke asked, placing her hand absentmindedly over Lexa's. 

"Both. After they took me from my parents it was Indra and Anya who trained and watched over me." Lexa looked down at their hands, Clarke's covering hers, and rubbed her thumb gently over the back of the blonde's hand appreciatively before pulling her own away. "But that's a story for another day, after the Viper case."

"A story I probably won't be told, right?" Clarke grinned, pleased that Lexa hadn't taken offense to her gesture of comfort. 

"Depends." Lexa shrugged, smirking a bit. 

"On?"

"If you can be patient with me. Now, let's sleep." Lexa stood up, grabbed a complimentary blanket, and moved a few seats away to a reclining chair.

Clarke pulled her own blanket over herself, not intent on moving from her spot nor extremely excited with how that conversation had just ended. Patient with her? God, as if pretending to be married to "Allison" wasn't already difficult enough, now she had to deal with Lexa's stoic yet dark cryptic backstory (which somehow managed to be incredibly charming and intriguing, if not completely predictable)? But patient about _what_?

 


	8. The Stakeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stakeout or makeout amiright????

**Time: 02:00  
Location: ** **Lux Resort Stakeout**

"Yeah Raven, we just got in the van." Clarke spoke over the headset as Lexa sorted through the items Raven had left in the van they were staying in. "Mhm, I see the candy thank you for that. And the Red Bull. We'll notify the team back at the Arc hourly until we see anything."

 From inside the van they had monitors displaying a live feed of every possible entrance to the resort, and headsets that connected them to Raven who was back at the Arc with the same live feed, and had informants on the inside of the resort. 

"What if the Viper is a woman and we've been looking for a dude this whole time?" Clarke yawned, leaning back in her seat and muting her headset so.

" _You've_ been looking for a dude this whole time." Lexa countered, popping open a can of Red Bull, her nose wrinkling when she sipped it. "We should try and sleep in shifts."

"Lexa, this isn't my first stakeout, I know how it works." Clarke laughed, swiveling a bit in her chair. 

**Time: 05:30  
**

"You think they'll bring us coffee and real food or are we on a strict diet of Pixie Sticks, Twizzlers, Hershey's kisses, and Red Bull?" Lexa asked, smirking slightly as she saw Clarke unload another stick of the colored sugar into her mouth. 

"I hope it's just this." Her partner replied dryly, rubbing her eyes. "First guest leaving the Resort at the main entrance, Raven. Caucasian male, mid twenties to thirties, dark hair, business casual clothing." 

"Thanks Clarke, I'm crosschecking the database for facial matches." Raven's voice responded, sounding equally as unenthusiastic about the stakeout. "Civilian, registered guest, no criminal record."

"Thanks, we'll keep you updated." Lexa replied and turned to Clarke quickly. "Your tongue is blue, by the way." 

"Good, I like it that way." Clarke muttered, crossing her arms. 

"Not a morning person, Agent Griffin?" Lexa asked, amused when Clarke's response was to pelt her with the remaining bit of the Twizzler she had been eating.

For the first time since they were in the van, Clarke turned to look at Lexa. Her eyes were focused on the monitors in front of them, but there was still a ghost of a smile on her lips as she popped the candy Clarke had just thrown at her into her mouth. The chewing motion caused Lexa's neck and jaw muscles to flex and Clarke once again found herself wishing her lips could be against the tanned skin of her partner. 

"You know," Lexa started, her grin widening as she noticed Clarke's eyes on her, "You seemed to be quite the morning person the other day. Although most women are when they wake up naked next to me." 

"For fuck's sake, mute the damn mics, Woods." Raven groaned.

"Sorry bout that." Lexa laughed softly and muted their microphones.

**Time: 08:40**

"Thank God Lincoln brought us real food," Clarke sighed as she bit into her egg and cheese on a plain bagel. 

"Thank God for the coffee." Lexa was on her second cup of it, and was beyond pleased when Lincoln had brought them a coffee pot full. "So, food helps with Grumpy Morning Clarke, huh?"

"Yeah, significantly." The blonde nodded.

"Alright, I can work with that, I make a pretty good breakfast." Lexa smiled when Clarke's cheeks flushed, "Raven our early riser guest is returning, two more leaving from the side entrance."

"I see 'em, Woods." Raven replied, "All civs, still no records-"

"Wait, early riser had a briefcase when he left." Clarke interrupted.

"His name is Blake, first name Bellamy. I'll have my people follow him when he's inside, get his room number. We'll keep an eye out." 

**Time: 13:10**

"So," Clarke started, tapping a Twizzler against her lips. "You're stranded on a desert island and you can bring three books. What do you bring?"

"Easy," Lexa replied, unwrapping a Hershey's Kiss. "The Iliad, War and Peace, and Mrs. Dalloway."

"One of those is not like the other. Virginia Woolf?"

"It was the first book I read where a woman talked about her love for another woman. It struck me. I still think its a beautiful description of romance and ultimate solitude." Lexa paused, turning to look at Clarke. "My turn. Why'd you drop out of med school?" 

Clarke's eyes widened for a moment, "Hey, thats not fair, I wasn't asking a personal question."

"I disagree." Lexa shrugged, "You can tell a lot about a person from their favorite books."

"Yeah but I already knew that you're into war strategies and duty to one's country and that you're a gay piece of shit." Clarke replied dryly, "This whole dying alone ultimate solitude thing is new, but... To answer your question, I could feel myself becoming my mother, so I dropped out and went back to school to become a fed." 

"Ah that's right, you're close with your mother." Lexa nodded, "What's Abby like?"

"Okay, seriously creeping me out with how much you know about me. You're gonna have to divulge some stuff about yourself, it's only fair." Clarke pressed, wondering if sheer boredom would cause her mysterious partner to open up a bit. 

"Fine," Lexa paused and angled her chair so she could see the monitors in her periphery vision before speaking. "I believe I will die alone because I believe that love is weakness. I lost someone special to me once. Her name was Costia and Nia had her kidnapped, tortured for information about me, and killed. Then, sent me her head. I will not let that happen again."

"Wait, Nia like, the one we have in our custody, Nia?" Clarke asked, and was answered by a small nod from her partner. There was silence between them, heavy silence, and she could tell that Lexa was lost in her head. After a few moments though, the secret agent spoke,

"When I took her down... it took all of my training not to kill her for taking away that happiness from me, from Costia." Her voice had a slight tremble in it and Clarke's chest ached for her partner's loss, but also in a slightly jealous and defeated way, though she pushed those feelings away for the moment. 

"I'm so sorry, Lexa." Clarke whispered and placed a hand on her partner's shoulder. 

To her surprise, Lexa put her hand over Clarke's for a moment. They stayed that way as the minutes ticked by, breathing together, feeling the warmth of each other's touch. It could have been sweet, if the circumstances were different. 

"Ah, that reminds me." Lexa jumped up, and Clarke's hand fell from her shoulder. She dug around in her bag for a moment before producing a small jewelry box. "I got the rings, Allison has expensive taste." She popped the box open and slid a simple white gold band onto her own finger before sliding the box to Clarke, who's eyes widened as she looked at the matching band with small diamonds inlayed into it and a huge princess cut engagement ring. 

"Holy fuck this engagement ring is-"

"Fake." Lexa cut in, "But well cut glass, it looks pretty realistic though." 

"Hm," Clarke nodded, holding out her hand to look at the two rings stacked on her ring finger. "It does." 

"Looks good on you, too." Lexa added quietly enough that Clarke almost thought she had imagined it, and by the time she realized she didn't, Lexa was already talking to Raven over the headset.

**Time: 18:45**

"You gonna keep staring at me, Griffin?" Lexa teased. It had been hours since they had anything remotely interesting to do, and Clarke's gaze on her seemed to only get more and more persistent. 

"Yeah just wondering about when you planned on making me breakfast, Woods." She shot back with a smug grin. 

"It was purely hypothetical." Lexa shrugged, her eyes still on the monitor. 

"Right, like the hickeys you left all over my neck were just for the mission." The blonde raised an eyebrow and Lexa swallowed. 

"You weren't complaining." 

"Not at all," Clarke stood up from her chair and moved to stand behind Lexa, leaning down so her lips were just against her partner's earlobe. "Just think we should be even. It's only fair."

"It's only fair, you're right." Lexa's voice was calm but strained. 

"Wonderful," Clarke perked up and walked around to the front of the chair. 

The air was thick and when Clarke straddled Lexa, she tried not to smirk when the brunette's hands immediately went to her hips and pulled her close. Lexa tilted her head to the side to give Clarke better access, (but if anyone asked it was only so she could view the monitors). 

"Do your worst, I don't bruise easily." Lexa challenged, her hands gently squeezing at Clarke's hips. 

Determined to at least do to Lexa's neck what had been done to hers, Clarke let her lips graze lightly from the shell of Lexa's ear to her jawbone, pleased when she noticed her partner seemed to be holding her breath. Still, she wanted to take her time. So, she pressed kisses under Lexa's jaw, trailing down the side of her neck until she got to her pulse point and could feel Lexa's entire body tense up under her. 

"Clarke... will you stop teasing and just do it?" Lexa's voice was a bit huskier than it had been before. 

"Why? Can't handle a little tease, Woods?" Clarke asked, shifting her weight so her hips pressed into Lexa's lap more. 

"No, I'm perfectly fine," The brunette managed, keeping her eyes trained on the monitors in front of her, as she let her hands slide lower down Clarke's hips. 

Clarke's lips were on Lexa's neck again, only this time they sucked and nipped their way down it. Lexa's resolve was breaking. Her hands were growing bolder on Clarke's body, one of them had tangled itself in her hair, the other one was palming her ass, and she damn well knew Clarke was enjoying every moment of teasing her. 

"Enough, Clarke." Lexa's voice was low and dark as pulled at Clarke's hair, detaching the blonde's lips from her neck. "Go sit down." 

"Aw, but I'm so comfy like this." She teased, making a point to grind into Lexa's lap again. 

The feeling made Lexa ache and her grip on Clarke grew tighter. "Go sit down, _Clarke_."

 "You'll have to let go of me first." Clarke reminded her, though it was pretty clear to both herself and Lexa that her partner had little to no intention of letting go just yet.

Lexa detangled her hand from Clarke's hair and hit the mic button on her headset. "Raven, could you watch the feed for an hour and let Clarke and I rest our eyes for a moment? It's been a long few days... Alright thanks, we'll be alert and ready if you need us to go in." She then reached around Clarke and unplugged the headsets so Raven's voice would be on speaker over their monitor and took her headset off. 

It must have been less than a second before Lexa's hands were back on Clarke's hips, pulling their bodies flush together and she caught the blonde's lips in a rough kiss. The kiss was deep and more like the kisses Lexa gave Clarke while they were undercover than the ones she had given Clarke the previous night, but it didn't seem to matter to either of them in that moment. Lexa pulled away for a moment to slide her hands up under Clarke's shirt, pushing the fabric up as she went. Shivering in response to the hot touch of her partner's hands, Clarke ducked her head to help get the shirt off and then started to tug at Lexa's. Once they were both shirtless, Lexa kissed her partner again, this time a bit more gently, as she secured her hands under Clarke's ass and stood, walking away from the monitors and carrying Clarke with her. 

"Don't drop me." Clarke whispered half jokingly into Lexa's ear, her breath hot against Lexa's skin. 

"Don't insult me." She retorted, making a point to secure her hold on Clarke as she lowered herself to her knees and laid her partner down on the floor of the van. 

It was uncomfortable and cramped, Clarke would have given anything for the king sized bed they had before, but she didn't focus on the discomfort long--Lexa's hands were on her skin again. This time they were pushing her sports bra off of her chest impatiently, and Clarke almost laughed at how teenage this felt. Her own hands were on Lexa's shoulders, nails raking down her back causing the other woman to catch her breath. Clarke might have even heard a moan in there and she would have teased her about it if Lexa's mouth hadn't started kissing over her chest.

"Lexa fuck..." Clarke gasped when she felt the scrape of teeth against her nipple, soothed by a warm flick of Lexa's tongue. 

"Alright, stop making out or whatever you're doing Indra's at the back entrance." Raven's voice blared from the monitor, causing Lexa to growl slightly before springing up and regaining her position at the monitor. 

"Should we go in, Raven, or should we wait for the Viper?" Lexa asked as Clarke re-joined her, hair disheveled, cheeks red, and shirt back on. 

The blonde looked at Lexa and mouthed "Do you think she knows?"

Lexa gave a small shrug in response, and waited for Raven to give them the all clear to go in. 

"Alright, you two go check in as Sam and Allison, O and Lincoln will take your stakeout spots and we'll keep you updated on whether we see the Viper. Go work your magic with Indra, get her on our side." Raven's voice crackled out towards the end, and Lexa sighed. 

"Ready, Sam?" 

"Always, Allison."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say I was gonna REVEAL things this chapter?? oops  
> guess you'll have to stay tuned to find more out ;)


	9. The Slip Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Lexa slips up

"Indra always did seem to know when to interrupt me." Lexa whispered, her hand on Clarke's lower back as they walked into the lobby of the resort. 

"Good evening, ladies. Checking in?" The man at the desk asked, his smile a bit too wide for Clarke's comfort. 

"Yes, Allison Chase." Lexa smiled back and gave Clarke's hip a little squeeze before handing her card to the man. 

"Have a wonderful stay, Mrs. Chase. Your room number is 425, one of our deluxe suites." He slid two key cards across the marble desk, and Clarke noticed he kept the credit card. 

As she made her way towards the elevators, suitcase in tow, and Lexa following closely behind, Clarke wondered absentmindedly if this room was bugged as well. 

"That's Gustus at the desk." Lexa murmured against Clarke's cheek as she pulled the blonde close. 

"Figured as much, sweetheart." Clarke stepped into the elevator, immediately scanning it for any mics and cameras. "Do you think we'll have to worry about a pest problem in our room here? The last resort was so unprofessional about it." 

"Perhaps, the elevator isn't." Lexa muttered as the doors to the elevator opened on the third floor and a fierce looking woman in a pantsuit walked in. 

Indra's eyes calmly scanned over Lexa, and Lexa's did the same to her. It was clear to Clarke that they were checking the immediate safety of the other person, new scars, open or bound wounds, marks or bruises... The blonde swallowed when she realized that Lexa's hair did not cover her neck completely, and she moved her own hair to cover the fading marks still left on her own. 

Indra's hand moved towards the elevator buttons and she flicked a switch that stalled the elevator and cut the power. The lights flickered off and Clarke immediately tensed, but Lexa's soft laugh eased the tension as their eyes adjusted. 

"I leave you in the hands of those bastards at the CIA and all you've been doing is running around like a sex crazed teenager with some woman you picked up God knows where?" Indra's voice was low and tense, and despite the truth being far from her accusation, Clarke blushed. 

"It is good to see you too, Indra." Lexa exhaled, hugging the older woman. 

Indra hugged back momentarily before clearing her throat and stepping back. "Who is the blonde call girl. I do not trust her." 

"You know, I _can_ hear you." Clarke interjected, sticking her hand out. "Special Agent Griffin. I work for Arc HQ." 

Her handshake was returned stiffly and Indra turned back to Lexa. "I have made no progress on the Mission Delta, if that is what your agencies have come to check up on." She paused, "The Viper is not a trusting man." 

"I figured as much, though that is not our mission." Lexa was grinning and Clarke could hear it in her voice. "We're undercover at the moment, attempting a different infiltration, a structural one of sorts." 

Instead of the words calming Indra as they should have, her voice rose a bit. "Have I taught you  _nothing_ about the dangers of intermingling business and pleasure, Alexandria? And on a mission of this clearance level..."

"Indra, it is just for the op." Lexa replied, "We are being watched."

"You have become lazy," Indra tutted, moving closer to Lexa and reaching for the knife holstered to her side. "Your knife is visible through your shirt. If you are distracted again you  _will_ compromise yourself." 

"Still here." Clarke muttered dryly, as Lexa grabbed her knife back and slid it back into her holster, readjusting it so it was concealed. 

"Are you  _finished_?" Lexa asked, an edge in her voice as she stared Indra down. When the older woman made no response, Lexa flipped the elevator switch back on. "Tell Anya I miss her." 

They rode to the fourth floor in silence and when Clarke and Lexa got off the elevator, Indra gave them a nod that both reassured Clarke that she was on their side and intimidated her. Lexa opened the door to their room a bit more forcefully than necessary, and they walked in, looking around the vast suite for cameras and microphones. 

"Darling, what a lovely painting." Clarke noted, giving Lexa's hand a squeeze. 

Lexa trained eyes easily noted the camera and she held back a sigh. Gustus at the desk had given her hope they might have dispersed agents throughout the hotel; however, it seemed more and more like this was going to be like walking on eggshells. Not quite knowing who to trust and what had been secured. Clarke was walking around the room with her handbag brushing past walls, lamp fixtures, and desks, the microphone detector in it not emitting any crackling to warn of one. After about two more minutes of the two of them sweeping the room as conspicuously as possible, Lexa sighed. 

"Well thank God we can speak here." She exhaled, beginning to unpack her swim suits and clothing. They would be staying in Mallorca a bit longer than they had been in St. Kitt's and it would be easier than living out of a suitcase. 

"Just keep your mouth out of direct view of the camera." Clarke nodded, yawning and laying back on the fluffy comforter of the bed. 

"Comfortable?" The brunette asked, an eyebrow cocked slightly. 

"Quite, thank you for asking." Clarke teased back as Lexa joined her on the bed, face down. "So, Indra hates me."

"She hates everyone who isn't me. Don't take it personally." Her partner's muffled voice replied nonchalantly, "I'm sure Abby wouldn't be too fond of me either."

"No, she wouldn't. Though she isn't fond of anything that involves me going undercover and off the grid." Clarke shrugged, "What did she mean 'distracted again'?"

Lexa rolled onto her back, which made the side of her body brush against Clarke's and stared at the wall for a moment, lost in thought. 

"Hey, _Very_ Special Agent Woods, what distracted you before?" Clarke pressed teasingly when she didn't get an answer. 

Clarke was about to ask a third time, (she felt that she deserved the answer not only as a friend but as a partner for the mission), when Lexa's body was hovering over hers and her lips by Clarke's ear. 

"Shut up?" 

"Um, sure." Clarke cleared her throat, "But I'm not giving up on it." 

Lexa pushed herself up off of Clarke a bit and looked into her partner's blue eyes for a long moment. "Let's fuck and then get some rest, I'm fucking exhausted." 

Indra's words echoing in her mind, Clarke nodded but replied, "I think we should, you know, not actually... Just, for professionalism's sake." 

"Right, obviously." Lexa smiled, as though she hadn't already heard what Clarke sounded like when she was moaning her name. 

Clarke could already tell she was going to regret her decision when Lexa kissed her deeply, one of her hands resting under the hem of Clarke's shirt. They kissed slowly for a while, and in that moment it was easy to forget who they were, where they were, what they were actually doing. Eventually, Lexa's leg nudged in between Clarke's legs and Clarke pulled Lexa closer to her by the collar of her shirt. Unlike the previous times they had kissed undercover, Lexa wasn't mindful of the weight she'd be placing in between Clarke's legs, and she pressed herself against her partner selfishly, reveling in the way Clarke responded to the feeling of Lexa's body against her own.

Lexa's lips made her head spin and Clarke was beginning to realize that she may never become accustomed to the way they felt against her own. Still, she wasn't sure she liked how easily she lost control of the situation, so when Lexa pulled away to take a breath, Clarke rolled them over so she was on top. She pulled her shirt off before kissing her partner again, grinding against Lexa's thigh, and smirking a bit when Lexa's grip on her hips tightened. Clarke pulled away once more to remove her bra, although this time instead of letting her lips return to Lexa, she pushed the brunette's shirt up and began kissing from the waistband of her shorts upward, pushing the shirt up and removing the holster as she went. When she reached the edge of Lexa's sports bra, she sat up triumphantly as she watched Lexa's lust clouded eyes rake over her bare chest as she removed her own shirt and bra. 

"You're having too much fun with this." Lexa growled softly, pulling Clarke back towards her, a hand on the small of her back and the other gripping the blonde's hair so it was out of her face. She kissed Clarke one last time, and then motioned for her to get up so they could pull down the covers and take their shorts off. 

Once they were both back under the covers, Lexa slid her right hand down to Clarke's inner thigh and stroked it gently with her fingers. "Pretend you're enjoying this." She whispered against Clarke's cheek and the blonde smiled, before arching her back and trying not to think about what it would feel like if Lexa actually touched her. 

"You know, this is less fun without faking the noises." Clarke noted and Lexa slipped her hand to the space between Clarke's legs and placed it on the mattress to she could 'quicken her pace' without rubbing Clarke's skin raw. 

"Oh trust me, I know." She replied, kissing her quickly before grinning. 

"What?" Clarke asked, slightly frustrated as she continued to pretend to rock her hips into Lexa's touch. 

"Nothing," Lexa tried to shrug, but her smirk gave her away. "The sheets are just damp, that's all." 

"It's sweat." Clarke rolled her eyes and bit her lip. 

"No, it's not." Lexa leaned down and whispered against Clarke's neck. 

The blonde inhaled sharply, and before Lexa could tease her anymore, she gave one more roll of her hips and then relaxed. Lexa moved her hand and placed a little kiss on Clarke's shoulder before rolling over onto her back. 

Clarke kissed down Lexa's chest and torso, nipping occasionally at her partner's skin. When her mouth reached the waistband of Lexa's briefs, the brunette tensed and knotted a hand in Clarke's hair. But she wasn't finished teasing Lexa yet, and kissed slow pathways up and down her thighs, her fingertips tracing patterns on Lexa's hip bones. The grip on her hair was almost painful and when Clarke glanced up to look at Lexa, her chest was heaving with forced deep breaths and her lip drawn between her teeth. Grinning, Clarke resumed pressing kisses to the skin on Lexa's hips and thighs, enjoying the way her partner's breath hitched and muscles flexed in a desperate attempt to stay controlled. 

"Babygirl, just fuck me?" Lexa's voice was thick with desire, and Clarke immediately propped herself up a bit.

Silence settled over the two of them as the reality of what Lexa had just said sunk in. There was no way in hell that was fake, and the slip up sent both of the women's minds reeling with the possibility of... If they just... But instead, Clarke found herself taking a deep breath, before softly asking, "Are you finished?" The response she got was a curt nod, and slowly she climbed up next to Lexa and settled in on her side of the bed. They could, it's not like they hadn't before. Though it wasn't the same; Clarke wasn't really sure what to make of the situation. Had she really just reduced her CIA trained, cold blooded, stone faced partner into begging for her? Had Lexa just let slip words she hadn't said in  _years_ to her business partner? Her colleague? To someone who wasn't Costia?

"Babygirl, huh?" She asked, an eyebrow raised, pulling Lexa out of her thoughts. 

"The room is bugged-" Lexa focused on keeping her tone unreadable, and for the most part she succeeded.

"Not with microphones." Clarke's response clipped off the end of Lexa's sentence and now she was blushing. "Sorry, continue."

"I slipped." Lexa looked into Clarke's eyes for a moment, searching for discomfort, anger, anything. "It won't happen again. I'm sorry, Clarke." 

"It's okay, I mean you aren't the first one, we all do it." Clarke's voice was calm, too calm. 

"Okay but giving you partner a boner while undercover is... very different than what just happened." Lexa sighed, her eyes now trained on the ceiling. 

"It's not like we haven't already compromised our business relationship." The blonde offered, reaching a hand out to tentatively brush Lexa's shoulder. "I'm not upset."

"Clarke," Lexa swallowed, "I do not  _beg_. That's not something I do with..."

"Just anyone?" 

She nodded and Clarke exhaled slowly, "Well, what are your plans when this is all over?"

"What do you mean?" Lexa's brow furrowed and she turned on her side so she was facing Clarke. The dim light in the room made it hard to read Clarke's face, but the two were so close that Lexa could feel Clarke's breath against her neck when she exhaled. 

"I was thinking maybe you could come over for dinner sometime, if you wanted?" Clarke paused, suddenly unsure about even bringing it up. "As uh, friends or... you know..." Her voice trailed off and she looked away from Lexa.

"Business partners?" Lexa whispered, her fingers running through Clarke's hair gently, moving stray pieces out of her face. 

When Clarke finally looked up at Lexa, her face was barely visible in the dim light, but when Lexa kissed her, soft and deliberately, Clarke could tell she was smiling into it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut, fluff, and a shoutout to someone special buried in there ;)


End file.
